Mickey Tutone
Mickey Tutone is a second-year student of Class 2-A at U.A. High School. He is training to become a hero as well as learn how to control his quirk. His hero name is The Cartoon: Sketch Artist. Appearance Mickey is just above the normal height of a male at 6'. He has short black hair and blue eyes. He usually keeps a very proper and clean appearance when in class. From the nature of his Quirk, Mickey's Hero Costume is formed over himself and is made of ink. It forms an all-black combat suit that is incredibly resistant and self-repairable. He carries non-lethal firearms to augment his fighting style. Personality Mickey is very prim and proper when he isn't in combat. He has a sophisticated air to him, and he holds thing close to the chest. He is passionate about those he swears to protect and goes to any length to do so. When he activates his Quirk fully, he loses his sophistication and starts to do whatever comes to mind, like a cartoon. Quirk and abilities Cartoon Physics: '''Mickey's Quirk is unique as it changes his physiology, and objects around him. He has a secondary cardiovascular system that flows with black ink that he uses for his abilities. When fully activated, the black ink flows and surrounds Mickey's body, giving the look of carbon black armor. The armor, however, has made it so that Mickey's body reacts just like a cartoon. Be it bend, expand, flatten, and just about any other action a cartoon can pull off with ease; Mickey can instinctually tap into and use these abilities While encased in ink, Mickey cannot be easily harmed. The ink surrounding him, however, does become worn and will run off his body as the armor becomes run down. When Mickey doesn't want to fully activate his ability, he can still use the ink to create weapons and manipulate objects into their cartoon counterparts. The ink that Mickey's body creates is not limitless and can run dry if he uses the ability for too long. His body will automatically shut off the ink flow as to leave enough within himself to keep the system running without causing internal stress from the lack of fluid. * '''Bodily modification: Mickey is able to modify his body to effectively be a jack of all trades. He can extend his limbs to move quickly, become like rubber and stretch to protect himself and others from harm, etc. * Weapon Creation: '''One of the most prominent abilities Mickey has in his arsenal is his Weapon Creation. He can literally change a part of his body into a weapon. With practice, Mickey has been able to extend the ink surrounding him into separate weapons so that he can drop his current arsenal to use his limbs for other tasks. These weapons act like his body, using cartoon physics. They are usually non-lethal, but the after-effects to the environment could possibly cause major harm if he isn't careful. * '''Ink Shot: '''Mickey, when using his personal firearms that aren't made from his Quirk, can fire ink at a rapid rate. This ink is non-lethal but is used to accurately target an area that Mickey wants to alter with Cartoon Physics. The area of effect from these bullets depends on the target. When hit, the target's physical appearance becomes like from an old black and white cartoon, and behaves as one as well. Whatever damage is caused to or by the altered target is real, and when the ink runs out, the damage remains. Equipment * '''Twin pistols: '''These silver pistols are not your typical firearm. They have been created to funnel the ink from Mickey's Quirk in order to use his abilities on the fly without having to fully activate his quirk * '''Emergency Ink: Mickey drains some of his ink daily into containers that he uses to replenish himself in the event he runs dry. He soaks the ink up through his skin and it automatically becomes reattuned to his Quirk. Weaknesses As Mickey's abilities are based on the altering ability of his ink, he has some two major weaknesses. # Ink Thinner: If Mickey is in contact with ink thinner for too long, all his ink dries up and he can become unconscious as one of the systems in his body now has no fluid to work with. It usually takes a few hours to recover and create enough ink to function normally again if this happens. luckily most people don't carry ink thinner around so this weakness, although severe, most likely won't cause him problems. # Water: As his Quirk is created by ink, if it comes into contact with water it will start to behave erratically or stop functioning altogether. Trivia Mickey was inspired by the game Epic Mickey. Mickey is student no. 17 in Class 2-A.Category:Class 2-A Category:Mad Doctor XXX Category:Cartoon Category:MIckey Tutone Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Students